Michiko Malandro
Michiko is a "free-willed diva" who escapes from a supposedly inescapable prison fortress for at least the fourth time. Michiko rescues Hana "Hatchin" Morenos from her abusive foster parents and claims to know her father--- Hiroshi Morenos--- that according to her, was a good man and "made her fall in love with him right away". Both her and Hana embark on a journey to find him while on the run from the law as well. They become a bickering pair, but soon come to realize how much they truly need each other. Michiko and Hana happen to have the same mysterious tattoo on their stomachs. Past Life In the begining of episode 2 (The Brown Sugar Outlaw), It shows Michiko 12 years ago in Vermelha in a prison van being driven to Diamandra prison for charges of destroying numerous properties related to the criminal syndiecate Fantasma In episode 5 (The Idiots' Saudade, Part 1), Michiko is shown again in Vermelha 12 years looking for Cryil, the leader of Fantasma. She wants him to give back all the Monstro members, she is not a member but just wants them back. However, she is beat up by the members and is forced to leave in "four seconds" or he will shoot her. In episode 6 (The Idiots' Saudade, Part 2), She is shown as a young girl along with Atsuko trying to steal a money box from the "orpanage" she lives in. She is mad at Zeria, who runs the orpanage, because she just sells and buys kids. One of them being a possible friend named Yolando. Zeria says she is in a nice place but Michiko knows it's a lie. Hiroshi Michiko first meets Hiroshi as a young woman in a house where a person named Sascha may live as a hide out. Hiroshi and another person bust open the door with guns and masks on. only to walk in on a topless Michiko. Hiroshi, feeling bad tells her to put on the shirt hanging on a line next to her, but she says it's not dry. Hiroshi then takes of the mask that is a sheet and throws it to her. Instead of putting it on she walks over and headbutts him. The other man runs away due to the fact that the guns were not loaded. While Hiroshi is down with his nose bleeding, she loads the gun he dropped, she doesn't fire but instead wipes the blood off. This may be where they "fall in love". Quotes "Hey, get on with it! Otherwise I will shoot you in the head, and your brains will go flying!" "Just go!" "Is it you, Hana?" "I'll send you on the express train to hell." Gallery Bf.jpg|From the opening Hatchin ep01a037.jpg|Michiko robbing a bank. Episode 1 Michiko-to-Hatchin-screenshot-on-scooter-breaking-glass.png|Breaking in. Episode 1 Michikotohatchin1.jpg|Looking for Hatchin. Episode 3 Vlcsnap-37350.jpg|Drunk Michiko at the Strip Club trying to show off. Episode 4 0c5bad61d5f7a3667d5a19220901fa811235759606 full.png|Michiko's L.B.D.D Tattoo Michiko to Hatchin scrnshot6.jpg|Episode 14 Michikoehatchin1904-1-.jpg|Michiko as a Teen Category:Characters Category:Females